Fifty Third year high for IBC
February 11, 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or IBC, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its Kapinoy programs celebrates its 53rd anniversary as sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) for new campaign: Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy! Viewed from more aggressive, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership. Despite the network war in behind the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry, a grand celebration awaits as the sequestered radio and television network IBC-13, the country's undisputed No.3 station behind ABS-CBN and GMA-7, celebrates on its 53rd anniversary in 2013 grown into a phenomenon in the industry. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a poineer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating hit programming. IBC has all provincial TV stations from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao over the archipelago from IBC-13 Manila, IBC-13 Baguio, IBC-6 Mountain Province, IBC-2 Roxas, IBC-12 Iloilo, IBC-13 Cebu, IBC-13 Zamboanga, IBC-10 Cagayan de Oro, IBC-13 Davao, IBC-10 General Santos, among others and radio stations from AM band radio Radyo Budyong from DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas and DYRG Kalibo, Aklan, and the #1 dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 in Mega Manila. On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively TV station, IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. Remember as IBC's old newscast such as Newsday on 13, Newsworld at 13, Balita sa IBC, Balita Huling Ulat, IBC News 5 O'clock Report and The 11 O'clock News. As the network who brought us such as classic TV shows like showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 like comedy Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Sic O'Clock News, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, series Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Pinoy Thrillers, Lucky 13, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Kulit Bulilit, tokusatsu and anime series like Bioman, Maskman, Shaider, Damos and Battle Ball, among others, IBC aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically on the masses. Now, it is the local home network of the newest programming on IBC: Winx Club, Pop Pixie, NBA, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, Dear Heart, Rosalinda, Teresa, My Daughter the Flower, DMZ-TV, Born to be a Star, Akazukin Cha Cha, Cyborg Kurochan, Crayon Shin Chan, among others. Just recently, three of IBC-13's primetime shows won four of the highest awards given by a PMPC Star Awards and Anak TV Seal Awardee. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, garnered the two top awards: Best TV Game Show and Best Game Show Host in a TV Game Shows for Drew Arellano and Cristine Reyes for Esperanza won Best Actress in a Best Teleserye. The Weakest Link also won Best Game Show in year's Anak TV Awards. One of the most consistent nominees and winners, almost every year, is the phenomenal, reality singing search, Born to be a Star. Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO will maintain its present programming. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. IBC's strength for PBA games on primetime programming materials which was conceptualized in 1996 and 1999. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding success which become a major marketing in attractive advertisers. Top stars and talents as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant networks. Those that are free (from the movie outfits) charge of talent fees that recovered through TV broadcast, she says concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. A new board of directors has come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network as newest chairman, and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as network vice-president. Television viewing, at least in IBC's cause, is certainly getting exciting on the local front as the station emerges as a major player that. "IBC-13 brings into the national TV program the best in Filipino cultural. We are in the process of developing a new name that best defines personality," Canoy said. 'ABS-CBN Primetime Bida vs IBC PrimeTastik and GMA Telebabad' Kantar Media National Ratings (Feb. 11, 2013, Monday) :TV Patrol 27.2% vs 24 Oras 16.5% vs Express Balita 15.8% :Juan Dela Cruz 35.9% vs Whacked Out Sports 1.4% vs The Weakest Link 25.4% vs Indio 18.2% :Ina, Kapatid, Anak 36.7% vs Esperanza 20.4% vs Pahiram ng Sandali 17.7% :Apoy Sa Dagat 25.9% vs 5 Girls and Daddy 24.4% vs Temptation of Wife 17.5% :Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw 16.9% vs Rosalinda 13.8% vs The Greatest Love 8.1%